


Versus

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Other, pelea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Kudos: 1





	Versus

Una gota de sudor caia por la frente de la heredera Sato, Pero no se daria por vencida tan facil. Su melena estaba comprimida en la careta de proteccion, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo. Esperando que el mediador avisara el fin del segundo round,su contrincante se veia cansado pero no lo demostraba.

Mediador: Tiempo, a descanzar un poco

En la mente de la joven Sato pensaba como habia llegado a esta situacion. Su contrincante era nada menos que el avatar Korra. Habian salido juntas y se habian prometido nunca lastimarse como paso esto.  
Ella en una lobrega noche habia terminado con korra, anteponiendo su arte de seduccion y sus viajes a ella, poniendo en alto el apellido Sato.  
Al regresar fue frecuente ver al avatar entrenando cerca de ella. Ambas se esforzaron,asami habia dejado de comportarse como un chiquilla pudiente y se entrego al combate,a la tecnica y al esfuerzo.  
En todo ese tiempo la mirada del avatar nunca se habia posado en ella, se limitaba a lo minimo. Sato habia disculpado a su mejor amigo,pero como hacerlo con korra, era una terrible confusion. Preferia distraerse para no pensar en el asunto.

FlashBack: Aquel beso en el festival de los espìritus.....

Korra no sabia que pasaba dentro de Asami y Asami no sabia que pasaba dentro de Korra. 

Mediador: Peleadores al centro,Reverencia ,Caretas Listas,ultimo Round  
POSICION de COMBATE!!!

El avatar tomo su posicion, al igual que la heredera.Era el ultimo round,se decide quien se va con la gloria y quien es derrotado.

Todo pasa tan lento despues de que el mediador da la señal.

Sato trata de acercarse al avatar y esta la repele con una patada al torso,entradas y salidas.Conserva aun esa ligereza en los pies evitando cualquier contacto. El avatar es un poco mas pequeña de estatura que la heredera,una de sus patadas roza su careta,si se hubiera acercado fuese letal.  
La Pelinegra se cubre esperando un ataque sorpresa, pero no pasa nada.El avatar seguia votando en su lugar,esperando una reaccion de su oponente.Sato vueleve aacercarse intentando atacar pero como siempre el avatar evade.

Asami: Siempre odie que escaparas y no confrontaras las cosas,are que me enfrentes.  
Atacando sin tregua al frente de korra, llevandola a una orilla, otro golpe mas y saldria, tiene que atacar de frente o perdera.Observando que no habia respuesta la heredera lanza un golpe que fue detenido por el avatar y asami fue arrojada ,el avatar avanzo sin tregua atacando a los lados y alfrente.Manteniedo la guardia recta,ya no habia escapatoria ni tiempo para estrategias,solo uno podia ganar.

FlashBack: Eres hermosa! Con aquella sonrisa idiota despues de beber.Caminando por las calles de Ciudad Republica de Madrugada

Las 2 combatientes por impulso alistaron su ataque para impactarse como una galaxia a punto de estallar...  
El verde contra el azul...De aquellos ojos,una fracción de segundo para declarar un ganador.


End file.
